Hidden Secret
by Theatre-Babyy-x
Summary: Lily Evans and Remus Lupin are a couple. Makes sense doesnt it, two smart, caring people. What happens when one of the two in this relationship start to have feelings towards another
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Secret.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I do however own the plot and Elisse and Miley

Chapter 1 - Theory Lessons

Lily Evans woke up, took a shower and got dressed for the day. She walked down to the great hall

and sat herself beside her fellow Gryffindors Elisse and Miley.

"Morning sleepyhead" Miley greeted her with, while grabbing a slice of toast.

Lily stuffled a yawn and began pouring herself a glass of juice. Looking around, Lily took note of

four boys walking into the great hall. She sighed, the marauders, the group destined to annoy her, everyday of her life, especially James Potter.

"Morning Evans, Nice sleep?" James said while making his way up behind her.

"Yep, pity i had to wake up to your face though." Lily said acting as though this was something that was said in an everyday conversation.

James frowned. " You'll learn to love it. Anyway, reason im here is, Dumbledore gave me the password to the heads common room. He said to give it to you." He bent down and whispered in her ear. "It's Hippogriff"

"Ok thanks, but why did he tell you? couldn't he have just told Remus? seeing as though you are around each other practically 24/7." She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why would he want to tell Remus?" James asked.

"Uh, because he's head boy.. right?" She asked, her voice sounding a little worried.

"Well, for once in her life Evans is wrong. Sorry to disappoint you my love, but it'll be me who is sharing the common room with you." He smirked.

Lily almost choked on the bit of juice she was swallowing.

"WHAT? your kidding right? how? why? huh?" Lily was lost for words, she was living a nightmare.

"No Jokes, Dumbledore must think im a responsible person. Maybe you should try and think that too?"

"Urgh. He's off his head." And with that Lily picked up her bag and walked out of the hall, followed by Elisse and Miley.

"Think she was a little pissed off?" James asked, turning to Sirius.

"Nar, i think she handled the news pretty well." Sirius sarcasticly answered.

- The Common Room -

Lily was in the common room working on her homework and discussing the James problem for the fifth time that day.

" Lily, maybe sharing a common room with James won't be so bad." Elisse said for what she thought was the hundreth time.

Lily laughed. "You're joking right? this is James Potter, annoying, selfish, cocky, James Potter. I swear, if he asks me out one more time, i'll go crazy"

"You just reminded me, i haven't asked you today." James said, creeping up behind her.

Lily jumped.

"Oh great. well i'll give you my answer in advance, no." Lily snarled.

"How about a maybe?" James pleaded.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"No" She stated simply.

James walked away shaking his head with Sirius at his heels. Lily couldn't believe how James could keep asking everyday, knowing exactly what the answer would be. He confused Lily, and that's what annoyed her most, one moment he could be the sweetest guy, the next, an idiot.

"What essay are you doing?" Remus asked, causing Lily to turn her head quickly at the suprise of Remus not following the others.

"Oh, ah transfiguration" Lily stated.

"Oh that, im having a bit of trouble with the theory." Remus said.

"Really? i found it alright, i could help you with the essay if you like?" Lily suggested.

"That'd be great, thanks. When do you want to start? He asked.

"Um, im free around 6, ill meet you in the library, is that alright with you?" Lily asked.

"Yep, perfect! thanks Lily" Remus said and with a wave, walked toward the boys dormitory.

Remus was a sweet guy, she didn't know why he went around with the marauders. James, Sirius and Peter were so different to him. James and Sirius were practically the same person, both annoying, idiotic guys that only care about pranks and girls. Peter was strange, he was a bit of a coward and just followed the Marauders around, taking orders from them, but Remus, he was different. He cared about how people felt, his schoolwork and wasn't rude to anyone.

- The Heads Common Room -

Lily walked up to the portrait hole and said the password.

The portrait swung open to reveal a gorgeous room.

She stepped in and looked at her surroundings. The walls were a royal red and there was two small couches and a long couch, they were placed right infront of a fireplace. Lily noticed a door to her left. She opened it and went inside.

It was a room with a bed in the middle and a study desk to the side with a dressing table to the other. Lily went and sat on her bed. This was luxury.

She got up and ran into the next room and found James sitting at his desk.

"Geez Evans, that eager to be in my room already?" James asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up, i just wanted to have a look" Lily said and with that, she turned around and left the room.

James jumped up and followed her.

"Evans, why do you hate me so much?" James asked.

"Hmm, lets see Potter, you annoy me 24/7, you don't seem to care about anyone as much as yourself and you're a dickhead." Lily told him quite suprised at the question.

'Oh' was all he could say as Sirius bursted through the door a second later.

"Hey Prongs, lets go do some scoping, its been awhile since i last had a girlfriend." Sirius said, throwing himself onto the lounge lazily. He then seemed to notice Lily.

"Oh sorry, Hello Evans, looking hot." Sirius stated, giving her a small wink.

"Urgh, you disgust me" Lily said while she noticed James glare at Sirius for his comment.

Lily turned and left the common room.

"Sorry mate, couldn't help it, so much fun watching her get annoyed." Sirius explained.

"Yea, spose so." Was all James could say.

"Now time for some scoping, Alice is looking pretty hot latley." Sirius said happily.

" You know she's off limits so don't even try." James informed his friend.

They then turned and followed Lilys exit.

- Empty classroom -

Lily and Remus ended up choosing a seat at the back of the Library. They were surrounded by books and there was hardly anyone in the room.This was Lily's favourite place to study.

"Okay, lets get started." Lily said, dumping a pile of books on the table.

"Woah, i take it we'll be here for awhile." Remus stated.

Lily shook her head.

"Only for a couple of hours, i have to patrol later on." She simply said.

They began reading through the books and working on the essay.

After what seemed about two hours they got up and put the books away.

The essay complete.

"Wow Lily, thankyou so much. couldn't have done it without you" Remus said with a gorgeous smile.

"No problems, glad to help, and anyway it was sort of fun helping you" Lily said.

Remus swooped down and place a small kiss on Lilys cheek. Lilys stomach did a flip.

"Thanks Lils" Remus said and started heading out of the library.

Lily was stunned, why did she feel so strange when he did that. Her body was all tingly and she wished he would come back. That's when she realised, she fancied Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Secret

Chapter 2 -

Disclaimer - Sadly i do not own Harry Potter, it would be great if i did, but as i said, i don't.

I do own this plot and Natalie and Miley however.

- Heads common room -

Lily went up to the Heads common room and put away the things she had been carrying around all day. She turned around to go to her bedroom and found herself blocked by something.

"Oh sorry Potter, could you move?" Lily asked. Everytime she took a step towards her door, he blocked her.

"I'm Afraid i can't Evans, you and i have patrolling duties that started 10 minutes ago." James said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh crap, i forgot!" Lily exclaimed and grabbed James' arm and ran out of the portrait hole.

"Woah, settle down Evans" James said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Sorry, it's the first night of patrolling, don't want to have a bad record already." Lily explained.

"Well, well, well Evans, you have said sorry to me twice already tonight, could i be seeing a change of heart towards me?" James asked cockily.

"Ha, you wish, don't get used to it." Lily replied, rolling her eyes at the same time.

They spent the next four hours patrolling the corridors together chatting about random things like school, quidditch etc.

"Well, that should do for tonight i think" Lily implied, looking at James.

"Yep, time for my beauty sleep" James said while stiffling a yawn.

They walked back to their common room and set off on their way to their beds.

"Night Evans" James yelled out, hoping she'd reply. Tonight was the first time they had, had a civil conversation without biting each others head off.

"Night Potter." Lily called back.

James smiled to himself.

- Next morning -

James woke up the next morning and made his way to the great hall for breakfast. He put himself next to Sirius and grabbed some bacon and eggs.

"Wow Prongs, i didn't think i'd see you here this morning without a scratch of some sort." Sirius said in suprise.

"Yea i thought the same thing. Not one fight" James said, looking obviously pleased with himself.

"Lily must've hit her head or something" Sirius joked and stopped laughing when he caught the dirty look James just gave him.

Suddenly James noticed Remus comming into the entrance hall with someone, obviously flirting his head off. James looked over at his companion and noticed the beautiful face of Lily Evans. James' blood started to boil.

"Morning Prongs, Padfoot." Remus said with a cheery smile.

"Morning Moony." Sirius replied. James just went back to his meal.

"So, what's happening today?" Sirius asked, looking at his two friends.

"Quidditch practise" James simply said.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, im going to study in the Library today." Remus said nervously.

"Oh ok, well looks like it's just me and Wormtail today. No problems, we'll go over to Zonkos." Sirius said and with that he got up and left the hall.

- Library -

Lily walked into the Library and found Remus sitting in a corner, she did a quick check of her hair and made her way to the table.

"Hey Remus" Lily said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Lily" Remus said, nodding his head.

"Alright, so what is it we are going through today?" Lily asked.

"Charms essay." Remus answered.

Lily nodded.

"Alright, lets get some books then."

They began searching for various books to help them with their study. They had two books so far and one more would be enough. Lily went to turn a corner and bumped into something hard, making her fall to the ground. She looked up and saw Remus looking down at her. She blushed furiously.

"Oops, sorry Lily." Remus said, offering her a hand to help her up.

"No no, it was my fault." She said, taking it. She felt her stomach do a flip.

"Uh, i got the book" Remus said, showing it to her. He looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand. He did a nervous laugh and let go.

"Great, lets get to it then." Lily said, wishing he hadn't let go.

They studied and worked on their essays for an hour, chatting casually and helping eachother.

"I just wanted to say Lily, thanks again for all the help." Remus said keeping his head down at his work.

"Oh, don't worry about it, i enjoy helping you." Lily said, smiling at him.

"You do?" Remus enquired.

"Yea, what's not to like about helping you, you're nice and not a complete bore, i have fun studying with you." Lily said, blushing.

"Thanks Lils, i have fun working with you too." Remus said, placing his hand upon hers. Lily looked up at him, shocked. Remus quickly took his hand away.

"Sorry." He said turning back to his work quickly.

"Don't be" Lily said.

Remus looked back up at her and found his hand caressing her face. He then couldn't control himself and found his lips upon hers. He kissed her lightly and she didn't pull back. He fancied Lily and apparently she felt the same way.

They broke apart and looked at eachother, searching each others eyes. Remus just smiled at Lily and she was first to speak.

"Uh, do you think this'll do for today?" She said nervously but giggly at the same time.

Remus nodded.

"Yea, i only have a little more to do, i'll finish the rest tonight."

With that, they got up, hand in hand and walked out of the library.

- The common room -

"you WHAT?" Miley yelled, causing the heads of many to turn. Lily had just told Miley and Natalie what went on during her study session.

"Shh, i like him, okay? you can't blame me, he's so nice." Lily said explaining to them.

"What's James going to say when he finds out one of his best mates is making out with you?" Natalie said laughing.

"Stuff James, i don't think Remus will care too much, as long as we're happy, Anyway i don't belong to him, i can like whoever i want." Lily said proudly.

"Speaking of the devil" Miley stated.

Lily turned in her seat and saw the marauders entering the room. Lily shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She watched as they made their way towards them. Sirius and Remus were leading the pack and she saw James trailing behind them, (which was a first) staring at his feet.

"Well, well, well miss Evans, i've just heard what you've been up to." Said Sirius with a huge grin on his face, taking a seat next to Miley. Remus took a seat beside Lily and took hold of her hand. James sat to the corner while Peter sat beside Sirius.

"Oh, shut up Black" Lily replied, trying to hide a smile.

"Spose we'll all be seeing each other more often now that you two are a pair." Sirius said, winking at Miley as he did so. Miley rolled her eyes and giggled.

Sirius grinned and began surveying the room.

"So, hogsmead this weekend, you all going?" Natalie asked.

"I Sure am, me and Prongs here need to stock up on some dungboms." Sirius answered.

"So you aren't taking anyone then?" Lily said. Usually Sirius always had some girl hanging off him.

"Nope. Not yet anyway." He said, looking around the room again. "I take it you two are going together then?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know, haven't asked yet. Will you come with me?" Remus asked, turning to Lily.

Lily nodded and he squeezed her hand lightly.

- Patrolling Duties -

Lily and James were patrolling the third floor and hadn't said a word to each other all night. They spent their duty in silence, each thinking to themselves. James then broke the silence.

"So, you and Remus huh?" He said, not looking at her.

"Yea so? what's it to you?" She asked playing with her fingernails.

"Nothing. Makes sense i guess. You and Remus both the serious, goody two shoes type." James said, still not making any eye contact.

"Yea, spose so." She said.

They went back to their thinking. Lily did feel sorry for James. He had liked her for over 6 years now and she had just hit it off with one of his mates. She couldn't help her feelings, he knew she wasn't interested in him, but she still couldn't help but feel bad.

"So, quidditch next week?" Lily said trying to make some conversation.

"Yep, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff." He answered.

"Cool, i'll come and watch you then." She said, trying to lift his spirits.

"Really? i thought you weren't into quidditch?" James said.

"I think i can survive one game." She said smiling.

James smiled to himself, he now had a good feeling about the match, knowing Lily would be watching him.

They finished their rounds for the night and went up to their common room.

"Night James." Lily said, knowing he'd be surprised by the use of his first name.

"Night... Lily?" He said, sure enough he was shocked and walked into his room thinking hard.

Lily went into her room and thought to herself. She as glad she was with Remus, James was right, it did make sense.

b A/N: Ok hopefully you liked that chapter, getting into things now. Please R&R this is my first proper FF so i'd like to know if i should give up or not! /b 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. Happy?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Corridors -

James and Sirius were walking down the corridors taking in all the girls stares. James looked down at his feet while Sirius winked at every girl he considered to be 'hot'. Sirius turned to look at his best mate and noticed a hurt look etched across his face.

" Prongs, she's just a girl, probably would've been a waste of time anyway." Sirius said trying to lift James' spirit but noticed no change.

"Nar, she was different. Why Moony?" James said turning to Sirius.

"Who knows, he's a dickhead, after what he's done to you she'll realise she made a mistake."

"Geez padfoot, didn't know you were angry at him too." James said with a look of suprise.

"Why wouldn't i be? He stole my best mates girl." Sirius said, patting James on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate."

Sirius noticed a bit of colour comming back into James' face. They continued walking and their feet took them into the Hogwarts grounds. As they walked they noticed Remus talking to Lily. She saw James and Sirius and walked away in the other direction.

James and Sirius eyed Remus and kept on walking. They soon heard footsteps against the grass behind them.

"Guys, wait!" Remus shouted.

James and Sirius glanced at each other and kept walking.

"Get lost Moony" Sirius shouted back without turning around.

"Im sorry!" He cried.

James and Sirius turned around at this and looked him up and down.

"Your sorry? How can you be sorry? if you were sorry you wouldn't have gone out with her in the first place!" James yelled looking at him in disgust.

"Prongs i am. I can't help it if i like her too. She means as much to me as she does to you!" Remus said equally angry.

"HELL SHE MEANS AS MUCH TO YOU AS SHE DOES TO ME. HAVE YOU LIKED HER FOR NEARLY SIX YEARS?" James yelled.A blood red colour began filling his cheeks with every word he spoke, he didn't dare break eye contact with his former friend. He Refused to show emotion.

Remus stood there looking for words.

"Thats right" James said and turned on his heel and continued walking.

Sirius stood between them and then turned to catch up with James.

Remus stood where he was and turned to the crowd behind him. He shook his head and slouched away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Potions -

Professor Slughorn began writing the instructions on the black board. He turned around and stared at the class before him. He beamed at them all and waved his wand at the stupplies closet, unlocking it.

"Goodmorning class. Today we will be preparing a truth potion called 'Veritasirum'. I thought we might make class a little more fun today so there will be partner work. I'll let you choose your partner but if i see any mucking around you will be split. Instructions are on the board, get to it!" Slughorn said smiling as he addressed the class.

James and Sirius immediately paired together and set to work. They started off doing the work but became bored quite quickly. Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it carefully at Severus Snape. Muttering an incantation under his breath, Snape's potion disappeared from his cauldron.

Slughorn looked up and noticed Sirius tucking his wand into his pocket.

"Mr Black that is unacceptable in this classroom. 10 points from Gryffindor and i'll have to have you work with.." Slughorn looked around at the other members of the class and his eyes rested on the young redhead hard at work.

"Evans"

Sirius gathered up his things and turned to James, who was scowling, and laughed. He plonked his stuff on the table and began to work with Lily.

"That means Mr Potter, you will have to work with Mr Lupin." Slughorn said calmly.

James looked straight at Remus and Remus looked back. This would be a long lesson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, just filling you in, im one of those authors who hates Peter and therefore thinks he does not deserve a main part. No complaints. Hope you like where this is going. This is my first fanfiction and it seems to be boring in my opinion so let me know if im thinking the right thing! Read and Review please :D


End file.
